Sweater Weather
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots inspired by the Holidays. Lots and lots of fluff and occasional smut/smuff. Send your prompts to me on Tumblr, link provided on my profile page :)


**A/N:** Thanksgiving offering. Better late than never, yeah? ;)

**Summary:** Emma and Killian wait for the first snowfall of the season. Post-Neverland, CS fluffy fluff.

* * *

**Snowflake Kisses**

"Do you want to remind me what the bloody hell we're doing out here?" he grumbled for what seemed like the millionth time.

Emma smiled as they sat side-by-side on a bench, cuddling against the arm she hugged and resting her chin atop his shoulder. "Waiting for the first snowfall of the season," she answered cheerfully.

"We've been out here for almost an hour," he whined, turning his face to hers. "If the snow's yet to fall, it's likely it won't tonight."

Her brows went up and she gave him a thoughtful look. "You lived in tropical climate for over 300 years, since when did you become a snow expert?"

"It's bloody freezing, lass," he complained, a frown tugging down on the corners of his mouth.

She shrugged with her smile in place, his sour mood unable to affect hers. "I told you to layer up."

He narrowed his eyes at her, his lips pursing as he contemplated her. "You know," he drawled after a moment, shifting slightly and leaning his face close to hers. "I can think of more…_enjoyable_ activities we could be engaged in to combat this cold."

The mischievous glint in his eyes had her pressing her lips together to keep from giggling. "Oh, I'm sure," she agreed, her voice low as she nodded her head.

"Let's get out of the cold, Swan," he murmured seductively, his breath dancing over her mouth.

She let him brush his mouth over hers, let him coax hers open. The sweet slide of his tongue against hers had her humming contentedly while warmth coursed through her, light and soft. Her hand reached up and she curled her fingers around the charms on his necklace, holding him in place. When he angled his head to deepen the kiss, she let him, allowing herself to float on the giddy sensation of being kissed so thoroughly.

It was bribery, she knew that, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it and it certainly wasn't going to change anything…though he didn't need to know that.

Emma kissed him back, teeth grazing over his bottom lip and giving it a sharp tug. He hissed and she smiled against his mouth, soothing the spot with a slow swipe of her tongue. Two could play at that game.

"_Emma,_" he breathed, fingers digging into her leg where his hand rested.

Her mouth was slightly open – enticing, inviting – but she backed just out of reach when he went in to kiss her again. _Gotcha._ "Yes?" she replied, her voice equally as raspy.

"You taste like that cocoa you're so fond of," he replied, mouth seeking hers.

"Sweet?" she asked, _barely_ brushing her lips over his before easing away once more. "_Rich?_"

She moved and he followed, his forehead resting against hers as he tried to capture her mouth. She shook her head, denying him and he groaned quietly in frustration.

"You'll be the death of me," he muttered.

"I hope not," she whispered, words forming against his lips. Her index finger stroked over the bare expanse of his chest all the way down to the 'v' of his shirt before hooking there. He shuddered lightly and she couldn't help but grin smugly – he'd tried to seduce her but it seemed the tables had turned. "I quite fancy you from time to time," she continued, doing a shoddy imitation of his accent.

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "We've really got to work on that."

"Later," she agreed, trying not to be distracted by the hand inching up her thigh. "We're waiting for the snow to fall."

"Oh? I thought we were trying to get warm?"

His mouth met hers and she let him linger for a heartbeat, sighing at the warm press of his lips, craving that sunlight only he could bring to her heart. It happened again, that burst of heat that washed over her body and made her dizzy with want – she reveled in it.

"Was that what this was?" she spoke on a ragged breath when she broke the kiss once more. "I thought we were simply waiting for the time to pass…waiting for the snow."

"What the hell do you need snow for? You have your mother for that." He leaned towards her again, not wanting to lose the contact.

She laughed at that, a full-bodied laugh that had her eyes closing as she threw her head back. Her eyes twinkled with mirth when they met his again. "Alright, I'll make you a bargain, pirate."

His brow quirked at her curiously as he studied her, then he leaned forward to bump his nose against hers. "If it doesn't involve you naked, I'm not interested."

He really was so predictable, but she smiled nonetheless. "If you stay out here with me until the snow comes down, I _promise_ we'll get as _warm_ as you like later."

Killian smirked at her, his brows wiggling suggestively and it was so boyishly charming, she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up again. "You have a one-track mind with _that_, you know that?"

"Mmm," he shook his head in disagreement. "I've a one-track mind with _you_."

"Say it as pretty as you want, but it basically amounts to the same thing since we can barely keep our hands off each other."

"Alright, _fine_," he conceded, nibbling at her mouth.

"So-" Her breath caught as his lips moved along her jaw. "Do we have a deal?"

His teeth closed sharply over her earlobe and her body jerked against his. She knew he was intentionally trying to change her mind, or at the very least speed along the process, but _damn it_, she was not going to give in.

"How sturdy do you think this bench is?" he asked her.

Her eyes went wide and she gave him a light shove, her face nearly splitting with laughter. He was so ridiculous sometimes. "_Killian!_"

"_What?_" He asked innocently.

"I am the Sheriff of this town-"

"No one is here," he interjected with another heart-melting grin, trying once more to close the space between them.

"I'll make it worth your while if you wait and do this one thing with me." She made her eyes wide, doe-like, and poked out her bottom lip slightly.

He scowled and pouted himself. "Stop that."

She knew he never could resist that look. "Please?" She fluttered her lashes, softened her expression. "Pretty please?"

"Alright, alright," he sighed, scrunching his face at her. "One of these days I'll be able to say no to you."

Emma giggled, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth before snuggling into his side once more. "Maybe one day," she told him, knowing it was a day that would never come.

He chuckled then brushed his lips across the top of her head as they settled back into a comfortable silence. After a moment she moved her head from where it was pillowed on his shoulder, reaching up with one of her hands to unwind the scarf from around her neck before wrapping it around his. Surprise flashed into his eyes and she felt the shift in his mood as something _else_ reflected there back at her. She brushed it aside though, ignoring it and the sweet squeeze in her chest.

"Better?" she wondered.

"Aye," he replied softly, gaze holding hers steadily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She kissed him once more, leading with her heart.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She hesitated for a split second, swallowing thickly. "Of course."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Well," she pressed her cheek into his shoulder, avoiding his eyes. "When I was younger…I used to do this every Thanksgiving since I got out of foster care. It's more habit than anything, I guess."

Emma knew by the soothing stroke of his hand over her leg and the press of mouth to her temple that he understood the words she _didn't_ speak, that she never had anyone on Thanksgiving to celebrate with – not for a long, long time anyway. Tears threatened to well up behind her eyes but she forced them back, there was no need for tears this year.

"I don't know," she shrugged, clearing her throat. "It just felt…hopeful, somehow – the start of a new season and all."

"Thank you for sharing that with me," he murmured softly. "For sharing _this_ with me."

It shouldn't have, but it still surprised her how easily it was to confide in him, to tell him the things she would otherwise never say to _anyone_. Perhaps it was because he simply understood her – he just…got it – and that he never judged or pried for more.

"Thank _you_ for being here," she replied, turning her head to touch her lips to his shoulder. "And for coming to dinner tonight…I'm still trying to wrap my head around this crazy family tree but…it was easier with you there."

"You're welcome," he smiled at her. "It was…interesting to say the least."

"While we're on the subject of Thanksgiving…_thank you_ – for everything…for Neverland and Henry…for _now_. For fighting for me and sticking by me…nobody's ever…_cared_ about me the way that you do – completely, unconditionally…"

"Oh, Emma." He chuckled lightly, resting his forehead against hers. "Emma, Emma, my darling girl. Don't you think it's time you said the words? You know I don't just _care_ about you…I _love_ you, Emma, and I will always fight for you and stand by you."

_Oh._ There were the tears again, insistent behind her eyes as her heart slammed into her throat and she remembered the look in his eyes as she had wrapped her scarf around him. "Killian-"

"Wait, I want to say 'thank you' as well…for bringing back the light into my life, for warming a bitter, cold heart…for seeing past the image and reputation and reminding me of the kind of man I always wanted to be. You make me better, Emma. Thank you for loving _me_, even if you can't say the words yet."

_Ohh._ She exhaled a shaky breath, her eyes burning into his. "Killian- Killian, I-" _Oh God. Oh God, oh God._

He laughed again, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Do you know how much time I've spent looking at you? _Knowing_ you? I know every single look that's ever crossed your face. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know the moment you realized you loved me too?"

She blinked in shock as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. "I- I don't know- I mean…I can't-"

"I don't need the words, Emma. They're just words. You tell me everyday that you love me – when you brush the hair back from my brow when you think I'm asleep, when you reach for me absentmindedly…every time you laugh at something I've said, every time you look at me like you can't believe I'm still here…I don't need the words, Emma," he repeated. "All I need is you."

She didn't stop the tear that escaped, or the ones that followed after, she simply wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. There was a part of her, deep inside, that always knew it was headed this way…with the intensity and depth of their feelings, how could it not? Yet it was still terrifying. She felt the truth of his words inside of her, her heart was here – her whole heart – was here with him, and it was amazing and wonderful and _God_ she never thought it could happen for her again. It was _terrifying_, and that was okay.

"Emma," he spoke, mouth near her ear. "Love, look."

She sniffled, lifting her head and wiping at the tears on her face. She felt his hand on her check, his thumb rubbing at a spot she had missed and when she opened her eyes all she saw were his loving, blue ones.

"Look," he said again, a grin deepening the dimple next to his mouth.

She did, first away then up at the sky. It was snowing, little white flakes drifting down and catching on their hair and clothes. She choked on something between a laugh and a sob, tears falling back onto her cheeks as her words rang back in her ears.

_It just felt…hopeful, somehow – the start of a new season and all._

She looked at him again and a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. Three heartbeats passed before she closed the distance between them — _I love you _— hands tangling into his hair as she crushed her mouth to his — _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

_Fin_


End file.
